This phase I single institution study will investigate CEP-2563 dihydrochloride (CEP-2563), a tyrosine kinases and platelet-derived growth factor receptor kinases. The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CEP-2563 administered as a daily one hour intravenous infusion every 3 weeks in patients with advanced solid tumors. This study will also identify toxicities of CEP-2563.